


All The Same

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those inner worries about the majority of their relationship being spent apart never mattered at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Same

Sometimes it was difficult to cope. No matter how much Gavin never let it show beyond closed doors, it hurt not being able to see Dan. Sometimes he genuinely considered leaving Austin and moving back to England, just to be able to see Dan more often. They’d been through far too much together for the distance to have such a strain now, but it was just as hard all the same. Just the idea that Gavin was thinking about leaving was stupid, really. But he'd felt the same the day he’d flown out of England for the first time, and still felt the same to this very day – laying on his back in the middle of the night and wondering, not for the first time, what Dan was up to. If he missed him. If he thought about Gavin just a fraction as he did of Dan. If he was as worried as he was.

Gavin shuffled in bed, irritated and lonely and his eyes unfocused as he let his mind drift. It seemed like ages before he’d next see Dan again. That idea hit a part of him he’d been struggling to ignore, especially lately as the days ticked down. Picking up his mobile, he hesitated before opening up his inbox and writing a short message.

_Miss you, B._

The message was sent in a quick, last minute rush.

Gavin never expected a reply that night, but hoped for one regardless. After falling asleep with some difficultly, he never heard his phone vibrate in the middle of the night.

_Love you Gav, just two more weeks._

It was those messages that Gavin only got to see when he woke up the next day, which really kept him going.

He awoke that morning with a revitalized sense of optimism, making himself a cup of coffee whilst he got dressed to head into work later that afternoon. Occasionally, he’d fall into the habit of idly looking back through his messages, mainly from Dan, and finding that with each look through he felt his mood lightening by the letter. Unfortunately, the feeling didn’t last.

The day seemed to pass quicker than Gavin even noticed, before long he was heading to lunch and decided to stay inside. As he turned his phone on, placing it on the table as it lit back into life, he went to grab himself a drink. He didn’t notice the door to the lunch room open.

   “Someone’s happy today.”

The Brit jumped at Geoff’s voice, nearly spilling his drink in the process. “Bloody hell, Geoff!”

The older man simply laughed as he went to get something out of the fridge. “So, what you so pleased about?”

   “You’d laugh if I told you.” Gavin replied absently, not really paying much attention as he picked up his phone. A new message notification flashed up his screen.

   “So what?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “It’s just Dan-“

The Brit was about to carry on until he opened his inbox. His good mood seemed to dissolve with once glance.

_Ring me when you can. Doesn’t matter if you wake me up. I’m sorry, B._

Before Gavin ever made the phone call, he knew what it was about and felt his heart sink. Gavin only let his expression falter for a moment, before turning to Geoff and forcing a smile.

   “I’ll be right back, Geoff.”

He didn’t catch the knowing expression the older man cast him as he walked out of the building, already dialling Dan’s number in a hurry.

Despite his worries, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as soon as Dan’s croaking voice played through his phone.

   “Hello?”

   “Hey, B.” Gavin tried not to let the anxious and already disappointed tone into his words. But even then, Dan picked up on it and heard right through it all. Gavin could practically feel his frown.

   “I’m really sorry, Gavin. I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it over there this month.”

Even if Gavin knew, a small part of him wished it was something else. Something that didn’t mean he wouldn’t see Dan for another month on top of the four he'd been waiting. It was getting harder and harder to withstand the endless weeks of only being able to text or phone or Skype. The Brit realised after hearing Dan shuffle impatiently through the phone that he hadn’t yet answered.

   “Alright...It’s alright, B.”

   “No, it’s not.”

Gavin let himself chuckle a little, though the sound was hollow.

   “It’ll be fine. Just means a bit longer waiting, is all. You’ll get here eventually, right?”

Gavin could practically feel the smile through his phone. “Course I will, Gav. I just can’t afford it right now. You know I’d practically be living there if I could.”

   “I know.” Gavin laughed. “I’ll make sure of it one day.” Gavin felt his heart lift a little as he heard Dan’s tired voice return the laughter.

   “Don’t I know it?”

   "Don't sound so sarcastic."

Dan scoffed a little. "What do you expect? I've always been a grump when I'm tired."

Gavin felt his heart melt a little, and realised he'd probably woke Dan up in the middle of the night. There was a moment of comfortable silence, just listening to each other's soft breathing, before Gavin broke the quiet.

   “I’ll let you get off to sleep or something anyway. You sound knackered.”

   “Charming as always, aren’t you, B?”

   “Absolutely.”

   “I’ll text you when I next wake up, anyway.”

   “Okay. Night, Dan.” Gavin waited tensely for those three words to fall from Dan's lips.

   “I love you.”

And smiled.

   “I love you too.”

A small click rang in Gavin’s ear, and he shut his phone off once he realised the other had hung up. Whatever enthusiasm Gavin had held that morning seemed to seep from his mind against his own will, slowly and painfully. He just wanted to see Dan.

In the coming weeks that Dan was meant to be getting ready to see Gavin, he noticed almost immediately that there had been a shift in his behaviour. For once, Gavin seemed truly upset. He seemed to message Dan almost constantly, regardless of the time difference. As inconsiderate Gavin could be sometimes, he was never that way so much with Dan. But now, whether it was whining for a quick phone call that ended up in talk about nothing, or texts throughout the night – something Gavin avoided before – or just trying to keep him online for as long as he could, Dan almost regretted what he’d done.

Gavin was good at hiding things, but when they were as close to him as Dan was things somehow managed to slip past that ever-cheerful mask. Dan couldn’t wait to take his next flight out there. He could already feel the guilt building up and Gavin was truly starting to wonder if he could do it any longer. Just the waiting and not particularly knowing when he’d be able to see Dan again was terrible.

What stung the most now, was this was when he’d have been meeting Dan at the airport, if the other had have been able to make it. Gavin started to drop the hint to Geoff about maybe going to visit England early, but instantly he was put down about the idea. Deep down, he knew he couldn’t afford the time off work or the money for it anyway. Neither of them could.

Gavin sat in his bedroom that day and refused to move for what seemed like hours. The house was empty, with the Ramsey’s out to work or school. Despite Dan not coming over, he’d kept the day off, even if it was just to sulk to himself. He kept trying to text him, wanting to have a quick phone call but none of his messages were returned. After an hour, he tried to call but found there was no answer. Gavin had the suspicion that Dan might have been a little sick of being woken up all the time because of him, but tried not to dwell on the idea.

After another hour of lying in bed, looking through old messages in his phone and browsing the internet, the Brit finally decided he was fed-up and went to turn the television on in the front room. Whilst sprawled on the sofa and channel surfing, his felt his phone vibrate that was leant on his stomach and quickly picked it up with a jolt. It was only Geoff.

_hey buddy, forgot to tell you. expecting a parcel sometime this afternoon so listen for it_

Gavin sighed in disappointment, before tapping out a quick message.

_what is it?_

A good ten minutes later, and Geoff finally replied.

_nothing much_

Gavin pulled a face and admitted defeat, not particularly caring anymore and throwing his phone to the end of the sofa and trying to stop himself from pining for Dan anymore. Even he knew it was getting pathetic. Not to mention he still felt some guilt that he was probably waking Dan up or disturbing him from something.

For the next hour, Gavin’s mind wandered aimlessly as his let himself click through channel after channel, even watching a kid’s cartoon show for a good half an hour. His brain just didn’t want to focus. He only just registered the noise when his phone vibrated. Gavin assumed it was Geoff again, asking if his delivery had come. He turned the screen back into life half-heartedly and switched to his inbox. Gavin was pleasantly surprised as he opened the message.

_Sorry for not replying B. I had my phone switched off all day_

_No worries. Why was it switched off?_

Gavin shuffled upwards and moved his phone to the arm of the couch, checking every few minutes to see if Dan had replied. Nothing. Gavin could feel that same frustration settling back within him and let out a deep breath, looking at the TV but never really watching.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at the door. The Brit had almost forgotten the message Geoff had sent a couple of hours back and stared at the door dazed for a minute. Dragging himself from the couch and smoothing his shirt down a little, he stumbled around before finding the keys to the house. When Gavin unlocked the door and opened it with a click, his voice seemed to catch in his throat.

    "Alright, B?”

Dan’s smile was both nervous but excited. Half expecting Gavin to shout at him, and yet the other just stood there, looking as though he was struggling to put two and two together. Dan instantly began to regret the whole set up. But before long, Gavin’s face cracked into a broad grin and Dan nearly fell backwards as Gavin collided with him.

   “You utter tosspot!”

Gavin mumbled half-hearted curses against Dan’s shoulder, his arms in a vice grip around his neck and holding him as close as humanly possible. Dan felt his worries fade and his chest ached pleasantly as he let go of the suitcase he’d been dragging behind him and replaced them across Gavin’s waist, rocking side-to-side gently. Gavin felt the tension leave his body to be replaced with that same warmth that filled him up every single time they met.

   “So you’re not mad then?”

   “No. I’m bloody furious.”

Dan chuckled and pressed his lips against Gavin’s temple before moving to nudge Gavin’s head slightly, trying to get his attention and failing as Gavin’s hold seemed to tighten. Dan could almost feel the relief and happiness that radiated in waves from the other. And for the first time in those four, lonely months, Dan felt genuinely content.

   “So, you haven’t missed me then? I’m hurt.”

He barely heard Gavin’s laugh, but felt it as he shook his head and pulled away slightly, finally meeting Dan’s gaze. “Missing you doesn’t cover half of it.”

Dan felt himself smile, most of his humour subsiding as he leant in and coaxed Gavin into a kiss, it had definitely been four months too long. He felt Gavin’s smile as their lips pressed together, that familiar warmth of Gavin’s body and that dizzying realisation that they were finally here again left his body alight with bliss.. Four months of missing touches and kisses and the light that was each other _almost_ didn’t matter. Two weeks of being under the impression that the wait would be longer didn’t bother Gavin one bit.

Those inner worries about the majority of their relationship being spent apart never mattered at all. 

As Gavin’s hands moved to cup Dan’s face, a rush of desperation and tenderness filling him up, neither could have felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/42223712688/all-the-same


End file.
